The Hero's New Groove (Robbie Shaw's Style)
Robbie Shaw's twenty sixth spoof of The Emperor's New Groove. Cast *Dexter (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Kuzco (Human) *Courage (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Kuzco (Llama) *Sonic (from Sonic) as Pacha *Princess Morbucks (from The Powerpuff Girls) as Yzma *Richard Watterson (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Kronk *Sally Acorn (from Sonic) as Chicha *Tails (from Sonic) as Tipo *Cream (from Sonic) as Chaca *Stepney (from Thomas and Friends) as Bucky the Squirrel Gallery Screenshot 2016-05-20 22.26.45.png|Dexter as Kuzco (Human) Courage now!.jpg|Courage as Kuzco (Llama) it's-d84sky6-1d951e2d-d108-45ae-94bc-fe524955258e.jpg|Sonic as Pacha Princess Morbucks.png|Princess Morbucks as Yzma Richard the Rabbit.jpg|Richard Watterson as Kronk it's-duhzsq-9d6bb0a7-b382-494a-a031-5517b4d23cdf.jpg|Sally Acorn as Chicha TSR Tails.png|Tails as Tipo Cream 3.png|Cream as Chaca StepneyGetsLost5.png|Stepney as Bucky the Squirrel Movie Used *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) Footage Dexter's Laboratory *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip Courage the Cowardly Dog (Pilots) *Smart Talk with Raisin *The Chicken from Outer Space (Season 1) *A Night at the Katz Motel *Cajun Granny Stew *The Shadow of Courage *Dr. Le Quack, Amnesia Specialist *Courage Meets Bigfoot *Hothead *The Demon in the Mattress *Freaky Fred *Night of the Weremole *Mother's Day *The Duck Brothers *Shirley the Medium *King Ramses' Curse *The Clutching Foot *The Hunchback of Nowhere *The Gods Must Be Goosey *Queen of the Black Puddle *Everyone Wants to Direct *The Snowman Cometh *The Precious, Wonderful, Adorable, Lovable Duckling *Heads of Beef *Klub Katz *The Revenge of the Chicken from Outer Space *Journey to the Center of Nowhere *Little Muriel *The Great Fusilli (Season 2) *The Magic Tree of Nowhere *Robot Randy *The Curse of Shirley *Courage in the Big Stinkin' City *Family Business *1000 Years of Courage *King Kong *Courage Meets the Mummy *Invisible Muriel *Mission to the Sun *Courage the Fly *Katz Kandy *Nowhere TV *Mega Muriel the Magnificent *Bad Hair Day Ma Bagge *Forbidden Hat of Gold *Serpent of Evil River *The Transplant *Car Broke, Phone Yes *Cowboy Courage *McPhearson Phantom *The House of Discontent *The Sand Whale Strikes *The Tower of Dr. Zalost (Season 3) *Muriel Meets Her Match *Courage vs. Mecha-Courage *Campsite of Terror *Record Deal *Stormy Weather *The Sandman Sleeps *Hard Drive Courage *The Ride of the Valkyries *Scuba Scuba Doo *Conway the Contaminationist *Katz Under the Sea *Curtain of Cruelty *Feast of the Bullfrogs *Tulip's Worm *So in Louvre are we two *Night of the Scarecrow *Mondo Magic *Watch the Birdies *Fishy Business *Angry Nasty People *Dome of Doom *Snowman's Revenge *The Quilt Club *Swindlin' Wind *King of Flan *Courage Under the Volcano (Season 4) *A Beaver's Tale *The Nutcracker *Rumpledkiltskin *House Calls *Le Quack Balloon *Windmill Vandals *The Uncommon Cold *Farmer-Hunter, Farmer-Hunted *Bride of Swamp Monster *Goat Pain *Muriel Blows Up *Profiles in Courage *The Mask *Squatting Tiger, Hidden Dog *Muted Muriel *Aqua-Farmer *Food of the Dragon *Last of the Starmakers *Son of the Chicken from Outer Space *Courageous Cure *Ball of Revenge *Cabaret Courage *Wrath of the Librarian *Remembrance of Courage Past *Perfect (Special) *The Fog of Courage Sonic the Hedgehog *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (pilot) *The Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad! *Subterranean Sonic *Lovesick Sonic *Slowwww Going *High Stakes Sonic *Big Daddy *Momma Robotnik's Birthday *Robolympics *Trail of the Missing Tails *Sonic Breakout *Birth of a Salesman *Sonic's Song *Blank Headed Eagle *Mystery Of The Missing Hi-Tops *Too Tall Tails *Best Hedgehog *The Robotnik Express *Over the Hill Hero *Sonic Gets Thrashed *Tails' New Home *Grounder the Genius *So Long Sucker *Submerged Sonic *Tails In Charge *Sno Problem *Pseudo Sonic *Robotnik Junior *MacHopper *Boogey-Mania *Musta Been a Beautiful Baby *Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior *Full Tilt Tails *Tails Prevails *Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind *The Magic Hassle *Momma Robotnik Returns *Robotnik's Rival *Spaceman Sonic *Sonic The Matchmaker *Mass Transit Trouble *Magnificent Sonic *Coachnik *Untouchable Sonic *Zoobotnik *Attack on the Pinball Fortress *The Last Resort *Baby Sitter Jitters *Blackbot the Pirate *Hedgehog of the "Hound" Table *Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme *Prehistoric Sonic *Super Robotnik *Honey, I Shrunk the Hedgehog *Robotnik and The Mobius 5000 *The Little Merhog *Road Hog *Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted *The Robots' Robot *Tails' Tale *Fast and Easy *Sonic is Running *Robo-Ninjas *Sonically Ever After *Hero of the Year *Sonic Christmas Blast *Sonic Boom *Sonic and Sally *Ultra Sonic *Sonic and the Secret Scrolls *Super Sonic *Sonic Racer *Hooked on Sonics *Harmonic Sonic *Sonic's Nightmare *Warp Sonic *Sub-Sonic *Sonic Past Cool *Heads or Tails *Sonic Conversion *Game Guy *Blast to the Past, Part 1 *Blast to the Past, Part 2 *Fed Up With Antoine *Ghost Busted *Dulcy *The Void *The Odd Couple *Ro-Becca *Cry of the Wolf *Drood Henge *Spyhog *Ron Myrick *The Doomsday Project *Beginnings *Getting to Know You *Harmony or Something *Wedding Bell Blues *To Catch a Queen *Mobodoon *The Price of Freedom *Underground Masquerade *Tangled Webs *The Deepest Fear *Who Do You Think You Are *The Last Resort *Come Out Wherever You Are *Winner Fakes All *A Hedgehog's Home is Her Castle *Artifact *Bug! *Sonic Tonic *Friend or Foe *Head Games *When In Rome *The Jewel in the Crown *Three Hedgehogs and a Baby *Dunes Day *Mummy Dearest *The Hedgehog in the Iron Mask *Six is a Crowd *Flying Fortress *No Hedgehog is an Island *New Echdina in Town *Country Crisis *Haircraft in Space *Healer *Sonia's Choice *The Big Melt *Sleepers *Bartleby the Prisoner *The Art of Destruction *The Pendant *Virtual Danger *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Pure Chaos *A Chaotic Day *A Robot Rebels *Head's Up, Tails! *Revenge of the Robot *Flood Fight *Project: Shadow *Shadow Knows *Sonic's Big Break *Shadow World *Robotnik's Revenge *Showdown in Space *Defective Detectives *Sunblock Solution *Eggman for President *A Date to Forget *Mean Machines *Sewer Search *Prize Fights *A Wild Win *Map of Mayhem *The Volcanic Venture *The Beginning of the End *Running Out of Time *Friends 'Til the End *A New Start *A Cosmic Call *Cosmic Crisis *H2 Whoa *An Enemy in Need *A Chilling Discovery *Desperately Seeking Sonic *Galactic Gumshoes *Trick Sand *Ship of Doom *An Underground Odyssey *Station Break-In *A Metarex Melée *Mission: Match Up *Clash in the Cloister *Teasing Time *A Revolutionary Tale *The Planet of Misfortune *Terror on the Typhoon *Hedgehog Hunt *Zelkova Strikes Back *The Cosmo Conspiracy *Eye Spy *Agent of Mischief *The Light in the Darkness *A Fearless Friend *So Long Sonic *Closed Door Policy *Blue With Envy *The Sidekick *Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days *Buster *My Fair Sticksy *Eggman Unplugged *Fortress of Squalitude *Double Doomsday *Eggheads *Guilt Tripping *Dude, Where's My Eggman? *Cowbot *Circus of Plunders *Unlucky Knuckles *The Meteor How to Succeed in Evil Without Really Trying *Don't Judge Me Dr. Eggman’s Tomato Sauce *Sleeping Giant *Hedgehog Day *The Curse of the Buddy-Buddy Temple *Let's Play Musical Friends Late Fees *Into the Wilderness *Eggman Unplugged *Chez Amy *Blue with Envy *The Curse of the Cross-Eyed Moose *Chili Dog Day Afternoon *Closed Door Policy *Mayor Knuckles *Eggman the Auteur *Just a Guy *Two Good to Be True *Beyond the Valley of Cubots *Next Top Villain *New Year's Retribution *Battle of the Boy Bands *Tails' Crush *Bro Down Showdown *Late Night Wars *Fire in a Crowded Workshop *It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedge *Robot Battle Royale *No Robots Allowed *Fuzzy Puppy Buddies *Designated Heroes *Role Models *Cabin Fever *Counter Productive *It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog *Tommy Thunder: Method Actor *Spacemageddonocalypse *Nutwork *Alone Again, Unnaturally *The Biggest Fan *Anything I Can Do, I Can Do Worse-er *I Can Sea Sonic's Fear From Here *In the Midnight Hour *Multi-Tails *Strike! *The Evil Dr. Orbot *Knuck Knuck! Who's There? *Mech Suits Me *FiendBot *Og Man Out *Knine-To-Five Knuckles *Blackout *Unnamed Episode *Robot Employees *Give Bees A Chance *Mombot *Muckfoot *Nominatus Rising *Eggman's Brother *Do Not Disturb *Robots From The Sky Part 1 *Robots From The Sky Part 2 *Robots From The Sky Part 3 *Robots From The Sky Part 4 *Flea-ing From Trouble *Lightning Bowler Society *Planes, Trains and Dude-Mobiles *Sticks And Amy's Excellent Staycation *Inn Sanity *Mister Eggman *The Haunted Lair *Return of the Buddy Buddy Temple of Doom *Eggman's Anti Gravity Ray *Victory *Three Men And My Baby! *Where Have All The Sonics Gone? *If You Build It They Will Race *Chain Letter *Vector Detector *Three Minutes or Less *Lair On Lockdown *You and I Bee-come One *Don't Make Me Angry *Eggman Family Vacation *Return to Beyond the Valley of the Cubots *Eggman: The Video Game Part 1 *Eggman: The Video Game Part 2: The End of the World *Tails' Magic *The Big Mess *Secret Hedgehog *Amy's Daycare *Kentrell's Take Over *Sonic in Dark Island *XD Card Problem *Don't Believe You *A Genius For a Worker *What's That Thing *Speed Kentrell *The Sibling Reveals *It's Singing Time! *Don't Give Up Tails *The Best Beach Party Day Ever *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' and the Rock Bands *Fox vs Rabbit *Sticks Patent *Sally the Princess Acorn's Back! *Zooey's Secrets *Sonic Restaurant and Friends *Where is Tails? Part 1 *Where is Tails? Part 2 *Sonic and Sally's Big Adventure *Knuckles and the Master Emerald *Night Bat *Duplicates Collide *Omega's Back to Normal! *Hyper Showdown *Silver the Hedgehog vs Shadow the Hedgehog *Sticks and the Secret Island *Chaos in Town *Shadow of Panic *Rouge and the Shiny Jewel *Sonic Dance Show *Amy's Pink Tulip Flowers *Tails' the Great Talent Show *Please Forgive Me *Metal Sonic's Revenge! *Knuckles' Weight Training *Sally's Good News *Perci's Diary *Silver and the Show On *Blazeing Like Sunshines *Marine's Treasure Map *Sonic's Speed Dash *Valentine's Love Tails *Cream's Little Helper *Sonic and Friends Meets Cliff and Q-N-C *Metal Sonic's Out of Control *Dr. Eggman Mobile *Return of the Demon Part 1 *Return of the Demon Part 2 *Return of the Demon Part 3 *Return of the Demon Part 4: Sonic and the Forces of the Alliance *Here Comes Vector *Three Minutes to Spare *DogBot *Sticks' Craze Daze *Thumbs Up Sonic *Robot or Nobot *Blaze on the Loose *Coronation Day *Peace Out, Meh Burger *The Big Game *Sprinkling Like Stars *A Brave Swordsman *Royal Depression, Part 1 *Royal Depression, Part 2 *Blaze's Blossom Tree *Tails and Cream's Little Explore *Sonic and Sally's Fancy Dance *When Sonic Met Manic and Sonia Hedgehogs *Cosmo's Alive to Normal *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 1 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 2 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 3 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 4 The Powerpuff Girls *Stuck Up, Up, and Away *Birthday Bash *Mo Job *Bought and Scold *Meet the Beat-Alls *Super Friends *'Twas the Fight Before Christmas *See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey *Boy Toys *Documentary *The Powerpuff Girls Rule!﻿ The Amazing World of Gumball (Season 1) #The DVD #The Responsible #The Third #The Debt #The End #The Dress #The Quest #The Spoon #The Pressure #The Painting #The Laziest #The Ghost #The Mystery #The Prank #The Gi #The Kiss #The Party #The Refund #The Robot #The Picnic #The Goons #The Secret #The Sock #The Genius #The Poltergeist #The Mustache #The Date #The Club #The Wand #The Ape #The Curse #The Microwave #The Meddler #The Helmet #The Fight (Season 2) #The Remote #The Colossus #The Knights #The Fridge #The Flower #The Banana #The Phone #The Job #Halloween #The Treasure #The Apology #The Words #The Skull #The Bet #Christmas #The Watch #The Bumpkin #The Flakers #The Authority #The Virus #The Pony #The Hero #The Dream #The Sidekick #The Photo #The Tag #The Storm #The Lesson #The Game #The Limit #The Voice #The Promise #The Castle #The Boombox #The Tape #The Sweaters #The Internet #The Plan #The World #The Finale (Season 3) #The Kids #The Fan #The Coach #The Joy #The Puppy #The Recipe #The Name #The Extras #The Gripes #The Vacation #The Fraud #The Void #The Boss #The Move #The Law #The Allergy #The Mothers #The Password #The Procrastinators #The Shell #The Burden #The Bros #The Mirror #The Man #The Pizza #The Lie #The Butterfly #The Question #The Saint #The Friend #The Oracle #The Safety #The Society #The Spoiler #The Countdown #The Nobody #The Downer #The Egg #The Triangle #The Money (Season 4) #The Return #The Nemesis #The Crew #The Others #The Signature #The Check #The Pest #The Sale #The Gift #The Parking #The Routine #The Upgrade #The Comic #The Romantic #The Uploads #The Apprentice #The Hug #The Wicked #The Traitor #The Origins #The Origins Part 2 #The Girlfriend #The Advice #The Signal #The Parasite #The Love #The Awkwardness #The Nest #The Points #The Bus #The Night #The Misunderstandings #The Roots #The Blame #The Slap #The Detective #The Fury #The Compilation #The Scam #The Disaster (Part 1) (Season 5) #The Rerun (Part 2) #The Stories #The Guy #The Boredom #The Vision #The Choices #The Code #The Test #The Slid #The Loophole #The Copycats #The Potato #The Fuss #The Outside #The Vase #The Matchmaker #The Box #The Console #The Ollie #The Catfish #The Cycle #The Stars #The Grades #The Diet #The Ex #The Sorcerer #The Menu #The Uncle #The Weirdo #The Heist #The Singing #The Best #The Worst #The Deal #The Petals #The Puppets #The Nuisance #The Line #The List #The News (Season 6) #The Rival #The Lady #The Sucker #The Vegging #The One #The Father #The Cringe #The Cage #The Neighbor #The Anybody #The Faith #The Candidate #The Pact #The Shippening #The Brain #The Parents #The Founder #The Schooling #The Intelligence #The Potion #The Spinoffs #The Transformation #The Understanding #The Ad #The Ghouls #The Stink #The Awareness #The Slip #The Drama #The Buddy Thomas and Friends *Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) *Thomas and Stepney (George Carlin) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Stepney Gets Lost (Alec Baldwin) *James and the Red Balloon (Alec Baldwin) *Edward the Really Useful Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Edward's Brass Band (Michael Brandon) *Rosie's Funfair Special (Michael Brandon) Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Robbie Shaw Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof